


foolproof

by blazeofglory



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie is seductive, Karen is amused, and Foggy is just really turned on. (No Bra Fridays was definitely the best idea she's ever had.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	foolproof

“Is today really the best day to do this?” Karen asked, sounding amused.

Maddie shrugged, still grinning. “Come on, you know it’ll work.”

She could feel Karen’s eyes on her, assessing, still holding back a laugh, and she finally shrugged, then added for Maddie’s benefit, “As long as she looks at you, yeah, it’s going to work.”

“Perfect,” Maddie declared, finally making her way into her own office. Karen had stopped her by the door the second she got in, questioning her attire, and that delay meant Foggy would be here any minute now. Maddie wanted to be _prepared._

Sure enough, when she concentrated, she could hear Foggy’s familiar footsteps coming up the stairs. It was a Friday, so her partner had brought donuts, just like she did every Friday, and Maddie could smell the fresh dough and sugar. But the other thing about Fridays was a little less commonplace. Since their office was just the three of them, all girls, they had come to a few agreements. 

For one, there was always a curling iron next to the coffeemaker in case of emergencies. There were boxes of tampons in the cabinet. Maddie painted hers, Foggy’s, and Karen’s nails when they were having a slow day. And, best of all, they had No Bra Fridays.

Usually, that meant dressing down. Maddie was never 100% sure of what everyone was wearing, but she knew that Karen usually wore some sort of tanktop that kept her modest without a bra, and Foggy was more likely to still be wearing a bra—albeit a sports bra, not a normal one. Foggy had once assured her that if she were to go bra free, “her tits would stop traffic,” so Maddie didn’t question it.

Maddie herself adhered to the spirit of the day and wore no bra, including the kind that came sewn into the camisoles that Karen wore. Her breasts were a modest size, and since she couldn’t exactly see how they looked any different, she wasn’t bothered that anyone could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. Sometimes, she knew eyes would linger, and someone’s heart rate would pick up, but that was only a boost to her ego.

Foggy’s eyes would linger sometimes, but she never said a word. Even now, she knew about Maddie’s senses, she must know that Maddie knew she was attracted to her… But she said nothing. Maddie wanted to change that.

Foggy was almost to the office now, so Maddie shrugged off her blazer and stepped back out of her office. Karen huffed a quiet laugh when she saw her again. “Your shirt is _literally_ completely see-through.”

“It’ll work,” Maddie said again. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

And then Foggy was walking in. “Hey, guys! I brought donuts, of course, but they were out of the kind with the chocolate cream in the middle and—“ and broke off, and Maddie smirked, knowing _exactly_ where Foggy’s eyes were. There was heat in Foggy’s cheeks now, and her pulse sped up accordingly. “And… I’m going to go put them on my desk, so. Come get them if you want them.”

Foggy hurried off, and Maddie turned to Karen with a triumphant grin. Karen just shook her head. “You two are ridiculous.”

“Mm,” Maddie agreed, waiting another moment before going back to her own office. Foggy would come to her, she knew that much.

Sure enough, not ten minutes had passed before Foggy sighed quietly in the other room and placed a donut on a napkin, then headed over. She paused in the doorway, as if uncertain for once. Maddie smiled innocently at her, not even pretending to be working. “Bringing me breakfast?”

Foggy laughed, back on familiar ground. “Yeah, because you were too lazy to come get it yourself,” she said as she came closer, setting the donut on the edge of the desk.

Instead of reaching forward for the donut, Maddie leaned back, extremely aware of how the silk fabric of her shirt stretched over her chest. Foggy’s breath hitched, her heart picking up again. She _liked_ it, there was no way she didn’t.

“Don’t you love No Bra Fridays?” Maddie teased.

Foggy swallowed heavily. “I think it’s the best idea I’ve had in years.”

“You should come over after work,” Maddie continued, her voice laced with intent. “We can take no bras a step farther.”

“Yeah?” Foggy’s voice came out a little breathy, and Maddie heard her lick her lips. Oh, she was right where she wanted her. _Finally._

“Yeah,” she agreed with another grin. “In fact, what I have in mind doesn’t involve any clothes at all.”

This time, Foggy burst out laughing. “Oh my god, _really_?”

Maddie frowned.

“ _Really_ , Murdock? _Really?_ All these years, and you can’t do better than a cheesy pick up line?”

Maddie laughed with her, shrugging. “It’s working, though, isn’t it?”

She was sure Foggy was smiling as she replied, “Yeah. Yeah, it’s definitely working."


End file.
